Secrets
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: Ginny sat on the couch, waiting. Hermione was due to arrive in the burrow at any minute and she couldn't wait till morning. She watched the fire, her mind far away from the dull, event-less living room. In fact, it was wondering toward forbidden territory. Fluffy Drama. -complete-
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a fluffy two-shot! Harry potter in not owned by me, hence the name Fan-Fiction...**_

_**.**_

.

.

It was cold and rainy night. Ginny sat on the couch, waiting. Hermione was due to arrive in the burrow at any minute and she couldn't wait till morning. She watched the fire, her mind far away from the dull, event-less living room. In fact, it was wondering toward forbidden territory. Places it really shouldn't be going at all...

A sudden knock made the ginger jump up and race to the door. Flinging the door open, she was greeted by the sight of a sopping wet Hermione. The brunette managed a halfhearted smile. "H-Hi G-Ginny!" She shivered violently in the rain, her clothes soaked through.

Ginny pulled her friend in quickly. "Oh your soaked! Come on, lets go get you changed. Then I'll make you some hot tea." She smiled. Her friend grinned gratefully. "Sounds wonderful." She whispered with a nod, as she was pulled up the stairs.

Hermione smiled at her friend, watching her rummage through her drawer. She huffed, trying to find her some dry pajamas but coming up with only one of her fathers old shirts. Hermione took it. "This is fine. Thanks Ginny." She spoke as she pulled off her sweater.

Ginny's eyes widened as she watched her friend strip. Her button-down shirt clung to her wet frame perfectly. Her normally wild hair was surprisingly tame, considering the storm she'd just escaped. Ginny's eyes followed the girls hands as she began on the buttons. Exposing pale clear skin an inch at a time.

The ginger gulped and looked away quickly. "I'll go get the tea then." She stood and strode toward her bedroom door. Hermione smiled sweetly at her. "Alright. Thanks Gin."

Ginny mentally kicked herself. She shouldn't be having thoughts like that! Poor Hermione... So trusting and innocent. Not suspecting her friends thoughts as she undressed. On her bed... in her room... at night... Her hair so damp and fresh... Ginny shook her thoughts away quickly. Bad Ginny!

She'd always admired her friends beauty. Lately though, her thoughts were getting to be a little much. Last week she'd woken up from a dream about her, panting with flushed cheeks. Then her gawking in the bedroom... She just needed to go to sleep and watch her stupid brother flirt with her tomorrow. That would get her head out of the clouds.

Ginny listened as the kettle started to boil. Getting the tea from a bottom cupboard. She bent to find it. Hands on her hips made her shoot up strait. Hermione pressed against her back, giggling. "Did I scare you?" She whispered teasingly. Ginny's heart began pounding for an entirely different reason when the brunette didn't move away. "No." She mumbled grumpily.

Hermione laughed again, burying her face in the girls neck. "I sure missed you Ginny." She smiled. Ginny went rigid at the feeling of Hermione's breath on her neck. "I missed you too Mione." She whispered. The brunette stepped back, smiling happily. Ginny got the kettle off the stove, refusing to look at her friend. 'Breath, just breath.' She chanted mentally.

Hermione sank onto Ginny's bed, cupping her tea. She inhaled the steam, sighing. Ginny curled up in the corner of the bed with her own cup of hot liquid. She felt dirty, watching her friend the way she was... It was wrong. She felt like a creep.

Then Ginny made the mistake of looking up just as she took a sip. Hermione's lips parted just enough to let the liquid into her mouth. She closed her eyes, moaning softly. Ginny gulped hard. The brunette ran a hand through her damp hair. Distracted, her tea slopped down the side. Her tongue flicked out to lick the side of her cup.

Hermione cupped the hot mug to her chest, hoping the warmth would travel to the rest of her body. She shivered, the shirt riding up to expose her thigh. Ginny's eyes glued to the growing expanse of skin. She shivered involuntarily. Hermione looked up. "Are you cold too?" She questioned.

Ginny felt her face warm at being caught staring. Hermione didn't seem to notice anything amiss as she set her empty cup down on the dresser. "Let's lay down. I'm freezing and exhausted." She pressed against her friend to slip under the blankets.

The ginger followed suit, keeping as much space between them as possible. With a hard blow, the light was snuffed. Hermione stretched and nuzzled into the pillow contently. "Thanks for letting me stay in your room Ginny, that couch is terrible." She whispered, moving closer to the tense girl.

Ginny felt her face get several degrees hotter. Hermione really wasn't making this easy for her! She closed her eyes tight, in an attempt to block out the way her skin way tingling, and her stomach fluttered. "Of course, you know you're always welcome up here." She forced a smile but didn't open her eyes, opting to fall asleep quickly.

Hermione felt her chest warm at her friends words and snuggled closer to her, pressing into her side and letting her hand rest on the gingers hip. Ginny's eyes snapped open. Her arms were erupting with goosebumps and fire crawled under her skin. 'Not good, not good!' Her mind panicked.

Ginny swallowed thickly. 'No, it's fine... Just go to sleep, just go to sleep.' She scolded, squeezing her eyes shut. Hermione looked up at her. "Your freezing! Look at your arms." At that moment, Ginny prayed for death.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, closing the space between them in an attempt to warm them. "There, that's better." She whispered against the girls neck. Ginny's will was crumbling. The object of her affection was literally laying on her!

Ginny felt her body relax, finally giving up the fight to be 'good' and not let herself think about the girl in her bed... Her bed, the thought alone made her shiver. Hermione felt the movement and squeezed her gently, sighing against her neck. The ginger held in a moan. God that felt good.

Hermione smiled, feeling her friend relax. She closed her eyes, inhaling the girls scent. She fought the urge to touch Ginny's neck, for fear of scaring her off. She knew most girls didn't snuggle the way she liked to with Ginny. Then again, she wouldn't if it was anyone other than Ginny, either.

If she was being honest with herself, Hermione was a little more than friendly with Ginny, and she was worried the girl would notice. Like now, she was extremely afraid that the ginger her would realize her secret wants of being close to her, and push her away in disgust or discomfort.

But no, the girl was fine with the affection Hermione displayed. She sighed and let her finger slip beneath the hem of Ginny's shirt, drawing circles in her soft skin. The brunette pressed her cheek into the girls neck, inhaling deeply. She was pushing it, she knew this. But for the moment, she didn't care, because her friend wasn't pulling away.

Ginny's breath stopped, feeling Hermione's delicate fingers on her hip. Then the girl snuggled her neck... God hated her. That was the only answer for this torture. He wanted her to fail and lose Hermione forever. What had she done to deserve this?

The ginger fought to breath regularly, while trying to memorize the pattern being burned into her skin. Circles, zigzags, hearts... She clenched her teeth. 'Breath in. You're fine. Breath out. You're fine. Breath I-' Her breath caught in her throat, feeling Hermione drag a fingertip along the waist of her pants.

'Breath, breath!' Her mind panicked. She couldn't, Hermione continued tracing the line, her breath deep and steady against her neck. Her mind froze, following only Hermione's fingertip. Her nerves were on edge, her skin tingled down to her toes.

'Breath.' She sucked in a sharp gasp, Hermione's hand froze.

'Dammit, crap, be calm, chill, your fine. She didn't notice.' But then Hermione sat up. Ginny's hope of thinking clearly flew out the window, as the brunette leaned against her chest, inches from her face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing. Just- dream... I tripped." She blushed, thankful for the darkness. Hermione studied her a moment before nodding. "You sure you're alright?" She checked. Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice. Hermione laid back down even closer, if that was possible. Ginny felt every curve of the girls body press against her own and nearly moaned.

Hermione held her breath, willing the tear away. She couldn't help it, she wanted Ginny to notice her that way. Even if the thought of that happening scared the living daylights out of her. But- Ginny liked boys, she'd dated several. Her noticing would only ruin everything...

Hermione molded herself against the girl, taking as much as she could. That would have to do. She pressed as close as possible to the ginger, chest to chest, letting one leg overlap one of Ginny's, replacing her hand on the girls bare hip. She let her mouth and nose touch the girls neck and inhaled her essence, sighing again.

Ginny felt her body tense and strangled moan escape her lips. Now she'd done it... She jerked away before Hermione had time to process anything. In the blink of an eye, she was across the room. Her face colored in shame as she tried to calm her breathing. "I-I can't s-sleep here, sorry. I'll be down o-on the couch." She grabbed the door handle.

Hermione jumped up and pushed the door closed before Ginny could open it all the way. "Wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She panicked, pressing her body against the door so the ginger couldn't get it open.

Ginny felt her body tense, seeing the brunette pressed against the door. So close... No!.. But, She couldn't get out anyway... Concentrate!

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed her friends hands. "Ginny I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad friend, please, please don't leave!" She begged, attempting to convince the girl to stay. What she didn't expect was to be pushed back against the door, her eyes widened.

Ginny's mind screamed at her to stop, begged her, berated her... But her body wouldn't obey. She grasped Hermione's wrists, pining them against the door, beside the brunette's head. "Sorry Mione." She whispered against the girls mouth.

Hermione struggled to follow what was happening. Ginny was pressed against her, good. She was holding her hands, good. So why was she sor- Oh. Hermione felt soft lips attack her own.

Ginny pressed her mouth against Hermione's hungrily. Her body pressed firmly against the others. When Hermione began to kiss back, Ginny's mind turned to mush, her hands sliding down the girls body.

Hermione knotted her fingers in that gorgeous ginger hair, pulling her tight. She felt Ginny's hands wander down her sides, kissing her harder. She gasped at the feeling of hands on her bare thighs. Ginny quickly melted their mouths together again, making the brunette moan.

Ginny's mind was cooking it's self. Her body far too hot and her brain wouldn't shut up and let her be. She ignored the threats ringing in her ear and gripped Hermione's hips, walking her backward toward the bed.

The kiss was briefly broken as Hermione fell back on the bed. The brunette quickly reached up and pulled the girl back down on top of her, not giving Ginny time to think it through and refuse.

Ginny kissed the girl passionately. God she was wonderful... Her mind was swimming and her skin crawled with fire. Her fingers grazed Hermione's hips, which wrapped themselves around her waist. She couldn't breath.

Ginny gasped for breath, her mind using it as an excuse to try and talk some sense into her. 'Stop it, you've gone too far. Pull away. Think!' She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make sense of all the things rattling in her brain.

Hermione slipped her hands under the hem of Ginny's shirt, watching her eyes fly open. The ginger stared at the girl beneath her, swollen lips, lidded eyes, flushed face. "God your beautiful." She breathed. Hermione felt more blood rush to her face. "So are you." She whispered back, running her hands up and down the gingers bare sides.

"Ginny." The brunette whispered. The ginger leaned closer. "Yes?" She answered, knowing that anything Hermione wanted, she would get. "Kiss me." She murmured softly. She she did.

.

.

.

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**-Stay Golden my Lovelies**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this was gonna just be a one-shot but I made a typo and wrote two-shot. However, after seeing so many favs/follows after one night, I decided to go ahead. Thanks for reading darlings!**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Gin, Ginny, _Ginny_!" The ginger awoke to her mother hissing at her. Mrs. Weasley stood in her daughters doorway, arms full of laundry. "Come help with breakfast dear, we'll let Hermione sleep. I'm sure she's tired after her long trip." Ginny nodded, staying under the covers. "Okay. I'll be down in just a minute." Her mother nodded. "And don't you dare go back to sleep!" She shouted, going down the stairs.

Ginny stretched and looked at the sleeping girl beside her. Her gaze traveled across her pale shoulders, down her sides, letting her hand brush her breast lightly. What would happen between them after last night? Would she be awkward? Would she even want to be friends anymore? She swallowed hard, forcing that last thought from her mind.

The ginger quickly leaned forward and brushed her lips across the girls temple. She got up and found clothes, pulling them over her naked body. Casting one more wistful glance at the girl curled up in her bed, she hurried from the room and down to the kitchen.

Ron looked up at his sister drowsily. "Morning Gin." He yawned. "Hermione get here alright?" The girl nodded and set about getting orange juice and glasses. Her brother flipped pancakes, staring into space. Both worked in silence, their minds in their own little worlds.

"Mione!" Ron grinned. Ginny stiffened, looking up to the brunette. Hermione smiled at them both, her hair dripping from a shower. Ginny couldn't help but feel poetically depressed by that, knowing that all the kissed pressed to her skin the night before, was now washed away.

"Morning Ron. Morning Gin." She greeted, giving Ron's arms a squeeze and stopping behind Ginny. Ron's gaze followed her. "Did you have a good trip? Ginny and I couldn't wait for..." His voice died, looking at the girls neck. "Mione, what is that?" He asked, squinting at the red blotch just below her jaw.

Ginny felt a devious smile spread across her lips, so they weren't washed away completely at least. Hermione flushes and adjusted her hair around her neck. "N-Nothing Ron." She said quickly. The boy frowned at her. "Tell me that's not what I think it is." He ordered in a low voice. Both stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Hermione sighed and pulled her hair back. Ginny couldn't help but turn to inspect the spot she'd made. Ron gasped. There were several! Hermione blushed hotly. "Yes, Ron... They're what you think they are." She answered.

Ron scowled. "Who is it?" He demanded. The brunette took a step back. "None of your business Ronald!" She hugged her arms around herself. His hands fisted in anger. "Tell me Hermione!" He yelled. "I-I don't think they'd want me to say!" She said quietly.

Ginny's heart broke, looking at the frightened girl. She cleared her throat, making both teens look at her. "Ron what she does is none of your business. She doesn't answer to you." She scolded him. Ron turned to her. "You know, don't you?" He snapped. "Well, who is it?"

Hermione's face looked so sad and guilty, Ginny couldn't help the anger bubbling in her chest. She looked at Hermione. The brunette returned the look dubiously, preparing herself for Ginny's confession and probable apology to her brother.

Instead of apologizing, Ginny closed the space between them, cupped the girls face and kissed her gently. Hermione leaned in, pulling the ginger by her hips, flush against her. Letting herself melt into the embrace, Hermione stepped forward, pressing Ginny's waist against the counter.

Ron's jaw dropped, watching the girls kiss become more and more heated, Hermione taking the lead. He felt frozen, his mind couldn't compute the sight before him.

The front door opened, a jet haired boy with an easy smiled stepped in. "Ron! Hey what kept you so-" His voice died, laying eyes on the girls. He stared a moment before blushing and clearing his throat loudly.

Both girls pulled apart in surprise. "Harry!" Hermione flushed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled, walking toward them. "Mione, Gin... It's about time really." He grinned at them, reaching behind the pair for a glass of orange juice. He raised the glass in a mick cheers and winked at them, watching Ron fume.

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend. The morning continued like most mornings after that. Ron stared in torn silence at his friends, unsure of how to feel. Harry accepted them readily, even anticipatory.

Finally, the next day around dinner, he cornered both girls. He grabbed them both in an awkward but loving hug. Pulling away, he rubbed the back of his neck. "You- I- Just- Uhh... Take care- of each other- I mean..." He gave Ginny a clumsy, affectionate arm punch.

Both girls looked at each other then at him and smiled. "Thanks Ron." Hermione hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. He flushed and mumbled under his breath, hurrying away. Ginny sighed, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. "Everything's gonna be fine." She nuzzled the girls neck. Hermione giggled and squeezed her back. "Yes, I believe they will."

.

.

.

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**-Stay Lovely**_


End file.
